sonicfamilyfandomcom-20200215-history
G.U.N. Commander
The GUN Federation's highest ranking officer, the Commander (also known as the General), who first appeared in Shadow the Hedgehog, is described as having a "heart of stone", he has complete confidence and an iron will. He appears in several cutscenes in the game where he is seen ordering his troops against the Black Arms and Shadow. He also controls the Diablon robot, one of the final bosses of the game. It is not seen if he is inside it or controls it remotely, but since he is in the GUN fortress after the Diablon robot is destroyed, it is more probable that he controls it remotely. Personality Commander is a harsh, cruel man who wants revenge on Shadow the Hedgehog, as he believes it was Shadow that killed Maria. However, Shadow apologizes and Commander becomes a bit more forgiving. Later in the game, his daughter has kids, making the Commander a grandfather. Commander invites Shadow over to celebrate. Commander was originally cold at Shadow because he was young on ARK fifty years ago and was playing with Maria. He saw Gerald Robotnik's laboratory and looked inside. Commander was shocked to see Shadow with Professor Gerald, who was next to the evil Black Doom! Because of this, Commander assumed Shadow was evil. Appearance Commander is very old, and has grey hair. He has one green eye and one red eye. Commander also wears a blue jacket with yellow sholders and red and yellow stripes next to where the zippers would be. Commander wears black shoes and green pants. Weapons His trademark weapon is a pistol that he uses to attempt at killing Shadow (and he fails). Commander's best weapon is a red robot called Diablon, which is assisted by Sonic the Hedgehog. History The Commander grew up with his family on the Space Colony ARK, and was a good friend of Maria Robotnik. However, he saw Shadow being created by Black Doom and Gerald, and his family and Maria were later killed in the GUN military's attack. He harbors a deep personal hatred towards Shadow the Hedgehog, blaming him for their deaths, and sends his forces to destroy him throughout the game. The Commander appears to have heterochromia, as he has one blue and one amber eye. After Shadow defeats Devil Doom and destroys the Black Comet, the President states how ironic it was that people treated Gerald like he was evil, and he ended up saving them all in the end. The Commander and the President realize they were wrong about Gerald's intentions and that he was truly a good hearted person. They decide they will help create peace for the world in honor of Gerald. In the Expert Mode, it is revealed that the Commander had become a grandfather one week after the events of the game and invited Shadow over as part of his apology to the hedgehog. (It is assumed that this was when Shadow became an agent of G.U.N.) He appears in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood with a slight change of features. His head shape has changed and his eye colour is no longer visible. He only appears once during the game after Rouge the Bat brings Sonic and co. to see him. He informs them that they have been tracking the Marauders for a while and have managed to track down four of their bases with help from Team Chaotix. Trivia * According to Shadow the Hedgehog the G.U.N Commander may be 56 because 50 years ago he looked like as if he was 6 years of age. *Some fans think that Maria and G.U.N Commander are siblings, however this isn't true because in a cutscene of Shadow the Hedgehog the G.U.N Commander said, "Maria was like a sister to me." he said Maria was like a sister. *G.U.N Commander maybe the only character of the series with no name. However, in the archie comics he is given the name "Abraham Tower". Voice Actors Commander is voiced by Marc Thompson. See Also *See G.U.N. Commander (Archie) for more information External Links * Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:G.U.N Category:Heroes Category:Project Shadow Category:Past